Love Me Forever
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Sam is just a nobody, invisible. Austin is a jock, popular. Just because they are polar opposites, doesn't mean that they can be friends...or more, right? Once detention together...is all needed.


**Love me forever **

**Prologue**

**All I did was just think about you. **

**It was all in mind. **

**But in real I had to act like in didn't care even a little bit. **

**Pretend that you're just another guy. **

**And hide my pain when I saw you with her. **

**I wanted to be with you. **

**But I knew I couldn't be. **

**That's when I decided to stop thinking, dreaming of you. **

**But it was after that you noticed me. **

**And that brought a lot of difference. **

**A lot. **

**Sam's POV:**

_Oh no! This couldn't be real, could it? I don't know what I was doing here. I thought he wouldn't be here! Ignoring him I went toward the other row and found myself a seat. The seminar hadn't even started, there was a lot of commotion, and the students were still entering. I sighed and turned my attention toward my binder, I was making random loops trying not to look at him when I heard my name being shouted. _

"_Sam!" I found Melanie. _

_I waved at her with a smile, she was sitting in the row behind him, it was hard not to stare at him but I managed not to. I had to…I had promised myself. _

_She motioned me to join her, there was an empty seat next to her, and I nodded and picked up my belongings from my current place. _

_Calm down! I ordered myself. The effect that this boy had on me was immense and unexplainable. _

"_Hey…" I smiled and sat down trying not to call attention to myself. _

"_Hi," she beamed at me. Melanie was I-m-always-excited type. _

_I found myself being looked at, instinct ridden I turned to stare into Austin's eyes. My heart beat sped and I was trying not to breathe hard, and I was blinking faster too. He looked at me with a weird expression, he was listening to his friends but he looked so vague. _

_We just stared for a while, his gaze was so piercing. I couldn't look away. _

_Just then the professor called the class in order. He looked away…I looked away. But I could hardly keep calm, my hands were trembling and I felt so hollow, and the lecture that I had planned to concentrate on just floated in air. Oh crap! Was it possible for an almost unknown guy to have such an extreme effect? Apparently yes it was. _

I woke up feeling extremely confused! I realized who I had dreamt of and sat up with a sudden lurch causing my head to ache.

"Oh god!" I groaned. Austin Ames had even conquered my dreams. Well, this wasn't the first time I dreamt of him…some time before he appeared in my dreams regularly! Even while sleeping I couldn't get rid of him.

As I took a shower I ran through in my mind of what I had decided. I was going to ignore him completely to that extent that I will no more be attracted to him. Yes, that's what I will do.

I quickly got ready and had breakfast and hurriedly packed my backpack and took off for school. My school was just a few blocks away from home. I walked quickly as I was getting late for the first hour.

I reached the school just in time for the second bell. The corridors were almost empty except for one or two students running to their classes. I was already puffing so I slowed down. My first class was English, as I was already late but it didn't matter. I didn't even mind the awkward entry when every one looks at you…weird.

I drank some water from the fountain near by and continued to move toward my class. I tried hard to remember what exactly I had dreamt off. This always happened to me! I would remember everything as soon as I woke up from the dream but after that all I remembered was just glimpses! Gosh! It was so annoying.

I knew I was sort of ignoring Austin in my dream and I did remember that we had stared into each other's eyes. Oh my god! He is so hot! Stop it! I ordered my self.

This was what happened, I would decide to stop crushing on him but after I thought about him my decisions would be swayed. But it wasn't going to happen this time. I _was_ going to stop this stupid and weird and unexplainable crush. Come-on! He didn't even know me! I mean, he so popular, belonged to the foot ball team and had a perfect girl friend who was the head cheer leader and they were pretty much in love so obviously there was no possible way that he would be interested in me. And I wasn't like him…I had a close group of friends, separate interests, and almost invisible to him. He didn't even notice me for crying out loud!

Well yeah, he might have caught me staring at him but who wouldn't if they were being stared at! I had been staring at him like a moron and obviously he looked at me and I looked away blushing like crazy.

Just then I slipped…not slipped exactly, I hadn't been paying attention to my walking and had fumbled over the slight wooden rising on the floor. I tried to control my fall bit couldn't. Instead of landing on the floor and giving myself a huge and painful bruise, I found myself being pulled up into someone's arms.

"I m sorry, I didn't see," I apologized not looking at that person. My heart was beating more than fast and blood rose to my cheeks to mark my embarrassment. I wasn't the I-want-attention type.

"Nah, its fine, happens," the person replied.

My head shot up in surprise, I knew this unfamiliarly familiar voice.

"I-I-m sorry," I stammered staring into his heavenly dark brown eyes. I couldn't breathe again. Austin was strongly built with a perfect muscular body he was tall, his blonde hair had brown tints and he had to most amazing eyes and the most beautiful and sweetest smile.

"Relax its fine," he gave me that I-m-gonna-melt-your-heart smile.

Being so close to him wasn't helping me keep control, and he hadn't let go of me even now, I could smell his after shower.

"I wasn't seeing, I m sorry," I mumbled shaking my head and moved out of his arms and headed to my class room.

"Thank you for joining us so early Miss Montgomery," Mr. Brown said sarcastically as I walked in without knocking.

"I m sorry sir," I muttered and went to sit at my usual place.

My best friend Alexis was sitting there with a raised eye brows expression. Obviously everyone's eyes followed me I quickly sat in my place and tried to shrink myself.

_Why so red in face? _Alexis passed me a note.

_You won't believe what happened! _I wrote back.

_What? Tell me! Tell me!_ I couldn't see how excited she was through the corner of my eyes but I pretty much got the point.

_I wasn't looking and walking and landed in Mr. X's arms. _I wrote in short.

_OMG! What happened? I thought you decided not to you know…_ obviously Alexis was aware of my decision to stop liking him.

_Don't worry, I didn't change my mind. It just was an accident. _I explained.

_Better be =/ _she frowned.

_It's going to be. _I nodded firmly.

I m going to stick with this decision. I wasn't going to be miserably in love with a boy whom I didn't even know!

The next few days went well, Austin was just in my chemistry class but he was always surrounded by the usual group of his and I had to concentrate in chem. Miss Ellis was known for embarrassing students for not paying attention. But that was the little I saw of him. And it was just one glance. I was pretty much happy, I hardly thought of him and Alexis and I had fun talking about other guys. It was just fun.

The day had come to an end, I went to my locker to get my stuff and walk home with Alexis.

"Sam! Don't you think you should return these library books?" she asked.

"No, I borrowed it last-Omg! I forgot! And its almost 4!" I panicked. I had to return these books; I didn't want to stay up late in detention.

"Let's better do it soon then," Alexis said reaching over to the books.

"No, I will take them back. You meet Bill and stay with him and I will catch up with you guys soon, okay?" I said picking up the books.

"I can't be alone with him!" she panicked. She had a huge crush on Bill but never told him about it. He was my friend and we hung out together time to time.

"Look, its time he comes to know how great you are don't worry I will join you soon," I said trying not to freak out as the time passed.

"Okay, bye." She pouted.

"Yeah…see ya!" with my back pack and a pile of books in my hands I almost ran to the library.

I had almost reached the library! Yes! I just had to take a turn and walk a few yards.

*CRASH* I fell and all the books landed on the floor.

"Cant you see and walk!" I almost shouted.

"I m really sorry," his voice sounded amused.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed…once again I had crashed into Austin Ames.

"Let me help you with that," he said and got up and started picking up the books.

"Wow, those are a lot of books," he commented.

"Yeah, I read," I mumbled.

"I will walk with you," he said taking half of the books.

"Sure," I said raising my right eye brow.

As soon as I reached the door I took the books from him and he opened the door for me and I headed to Mrs. Walsh's desk.

"Here," I hunched placing the books on the table.

"You're late Sam, the bell rang a long time back," she gave a surprised smile.

"I fell, I was bringing them here," I said rubbing my forehead.

"I m sorry dear, I have detention for you," she smiled sadly.

"Come-on Mrs. Walsh, you know I never do this," I pleaded. I had to be there with Alexis.

"I m sorry honey, the principal has come up with new rules," she handed me the slip.

"Okay," I shrugged and took the slip from her. Alexis was going to murder me! Looking miserably I opened the door and again ran into someone…by someone I mean Austin.

"Not again," I moaned.

"Detention?" he asked looking at the slip in my hand.

"Yeah," I said not looking at him.

"Me too," he added with his famous smile.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't being rude to him but I was irritated and was trying not to let my thoughts flow back the way they were before and get embarrassed.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Austin chuckled.

"Meeting how?" I asked surprised.

"By crashing into each other of course," he laughed.

"Yeah," I smiled a little.

We reached the detention together, I sighed and headed in. there weren't many people, a guy and a girl and another kid slumped over the table.

"Mr. Ames, what a pleasant surprise!" the detention in charge said sarcastically.

"I m loyal," Austin played along.

I rolled my eyes trying not to giggle. I handed my slip to him, "Miss Montgomery? A new comer! Welcome," he smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks," I mumbled and headed to sit at the end.

I thought I would be sitting alone but was surprised and grateful when Austin joined me.

I looked at Mr. Berty, he was lost in his magazine, and I slipped my cell out and texted Alexis.

_Hey…I won't be able to come. Stuck in detention. Really sorry! =(_

_Have fun…and please calm down, it will go fine. _

I clicked send and slipped my cell back in my bag without waiting for her reply. Right now I had a much more important situation on my hands. I was sitting next to Austin and I had to try hard to not make a fool of myself by drooling over him.

I realized he was staring at me, "what?" I whispered feeling self conscious.

"I'm Austin Ames," he smiled and held his hand out.

I raised my eye brow. "We haven't introduced ourselves officially," he winked.

I was dazzled…lost in him.

"I m Sam Montgomery," I zoned out of my day dream and shook his hand and felt the electricity spark run through where our skin met.

I was sure he did too as his eye brows rose up in surprise.

I was trembling again. To look as if whatever had happened was just normal I got my books from my bag. I would as well do my homework here instead of wasting my time making a fool of myself.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore that Austin was at such close proximity. He had gone pretty subtle all of sudden.

"Chem. hw?" he asked studying my books.

"Yeah…" I said tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Shall we do it together?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded nonchalantly.

We did it together, I tried to help Austin as much a possible explaining in whispers wherever I could and at others I allowed him to copy. He had a good brain and I knew that he could study but the thing was he hardly paid attention in class.

Soon the one hour passed we packed our bags to get out of here. Outside Austin turned to me moving his hand through his perfect hair.

"Sam? Would you help me with Chemistry? I mean, sort of tutor me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," I breathed.

"Thanks a lot!" he beamed.

"Anytime," I smiled. Okay, but he just wanted me to tutor him. I was going to just be his tutor. And my _crush_ wasn't anything, I guess.

We decided to meet alternate days at my place or at the café near school, Austin wasn't like the other jocks who went through lots of pain to hide that he hung out with me who wasn't a cheerleader or anyone popular. He was pretty much open about us, said hi in cafeteria and we even sat together in Chem. It was fun being with him. We didn't waste our time and I tried to best to teach him and he was eager to learn and now even my parents were used to see him at our place.

The only person who wasn't happy was his girlfriend Shelby. She gave me hateful and disgusted looks every time she saw me. But seeing them together made me extremely sad! Not only because I wanted to be with him. Austin was a great guy; he was something else on the other side. He was sweet, thoughtful and caring, but I knew that Shelby hadn't discovered this side of him. He deserved someone better…and who really loved him too.

But I knew one thing, Austin was always grumpy after hanging out with her, and they were fighting. Their break-up news spread like fire all around the school, Austin had dumped her! When we met he seemed happier, and even kinda excited. He himself told me about it.

I had to admit to myself and Alexis that I was happy that they had broken up. Lately Austin had started hanging out with me and my group more than often.

Almost one month had passed since Austin had been single and since then all the cheer leading squad had tried to get him but he always came up with polite declines. Well, he was handsome…once I would start talking of him, I wouldn't…couldn't end it.

One evening we were sitting in my room, both of us were too distracted and restless to study, he lay sprawled across my bed and sat opposite to him working out a problem.

"Sam?" he started.

"Yeah?" I said vaguely.

"I wanted to talk to you about someone," he said sitting up.

"Go on," I said.

"Will you please stop doing this? I wanna talk," he said irritated.

"Oh, okay," I placed my books on the other side.

"Er," he moved his hand through his hair, being with him I had learnt that he did that whenever he was nervous, "Say something!" I said getting curious.

"Er…I kinda like this girl, but I don't know whether she likes me or not," he said shyly. My heart broke, he was interested in someone! I bit my lip to hide my disappointment.

"Have you told her about?" I asked.

"No, you think I should?" he asked me for help.

"Well, do you really like her? I mean, like love?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," he smiled coming closer.

"She is the most amazing person I have ever met, so sweet, beautiful, loving, caring and so different than others…you think I should tell her?" as he spoke of her he grew excited. Well, she was one lucky girl.

"I think you should," It pained to say these words, but Austin was my friend, I had to help him…right?

"Okay," he said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You wanna know?" he asked in reply.

"Sure," I muttered.

I waited for him to tell but he didn't answer, he just came closer until there were just inches of space between us, he smiled sweetly. I was lost in him again like all the other times. I couldn't remember a thing; I stared back in his eyes.

He stroked my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear, and held my neck gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. He leaned closer hesitantly, maybe making sure whether I was going to freak out or not. And then his lips touched mine. It was the best feeling ever. They were warm and gentle and moved with mine. I realized that I was kissing him back and involuntarily my hands were tied around his neck pulling him closer.

We kissed for a while, and my mind was completely boggled. I wasn't thinking anything…it was just him and me, so close.

Just then I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away, he moved back with a hurt and confused look.

"What?" he said, "wait." I said simultaneously.

"Who is that girl?" I asked in whisper.

"Who?" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The one you like," I whispered. I felt like an idiot…but I had to be sure.

Instead of answering he started laughing.

"You are so cute!" he said chuckling.

"You didn't say," I muttered feeling awkward.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he rolled his eyes.

"Wow," I said…I had made a complete fool of myself.

He leaned in kissed me gently for a moment and pulled me in a protective hug. "It is you…from long before I knew." He said kissing my forehead.

"It has always been you…from the beginning," I admitted.

"I'm glad," he whispered.

I hugged him tighter. What I held for Austin was very different. And I knew it was true, and real. And I wished and hoped that this would last forever.

**Author's note: **

**So, I had originally written this as a dream one-shot for a competition and the dream which Sam dreams is similar to what I had dreamt, and I wanted to post this here…so hope you liked it. **

**Things don't go as they do in stories...they just work their own way out and we should be happy with whatever happens. **

**And here's a thing...to a new Beginning! :)**

nik-edward is my love 


End file.
